User talk:DrXax
Hey, I'm DrXax and this is my talk page. Feel free to leave a message if you'd like to. But please be kind enough to make a new header, so I can keep track of all my messages(no matter how short the message may be, please) , as well as signing your message either with 4 tildes (~) or with your signature. Thank You. :) Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Policies Overview/User Levels page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 01:02, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Archive 1 (February 18th, 2014 - March 16th, 2015) Update on the Ranch RP Well, looks like Ash will be joinin in as Miller's gf Alyce, just so you're all aware. Also, it seems that Jack won't make a choice until Nove does. My emotions are Might...Affectos (talk) 21:48, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Just your friendly reminder... Feel free to post on the Ranch RP, Jacob is trying to get Nove to take a dip with him and Chase RP I gtg soon. I'll be on tmrw evening maybe around like 5:00ish (Eastern time) and later at night as well, so we can maybe continue then. Merlin1119 (talk) 05:04, April 1, 2015 (UTC) U on?? Hey xax i see your making edits to rps are u on?? Can u get on chat? Not for any specific reason im just bored >.< Re Okay, I've made my move hey hey xax I was categorizing pictures then I saw you reserve a model (this) I assume its a perm reserve soo I added that to the page. Still if I'm wrong please add that to the page (as in the category page ok?) 05:56, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Soul RP: I posted btw Re: I posted :) Our RP Yo Xax. So, I think that in the RP with me, you, and yorkie, (Theo, DUstin, Aria) we should try to get them to like start to not hate each other if you know what I mean. Uh, I think if Aria played peacekeeper between Dustin and Theo would be one of the easier ways to do this based on where the RP is now. If you don't like this, or don't think it is something Aria would do let me know (i've always got like a gazillion ideas). Also, we haven't really taked in a while, so wanted to say hi. :) De RP Soo, I think you posted on the wrong rp? orr you meant aria. js, lettin you know RP? It's your post on the rp >.< sorry if im bugging you just tell me to lay off if I am im so sorry please dont break Jack and Nove up :c Hello According to our list, you received 1 extra char spot from the AaN program, and traded 1 BC spot to Camp. Furthermore, in your time as a newb, you were adopted by User:DaughterOfWisdom. You have also had past newbs, namely Kyo (Entry Level), Patrick (Entry Level), and Affectos (Level Five). Is our list correct? If not, please IM me with the corrections. Also, regarding Tony Nochenueva, it says on the list that he is away but no such indication can be found on his page. Is he back at Camp now or still away? Re:Update Omg sorry it took so long for me to reply Dx I've fixed up the issue with Tony and Jason. In the list, Tony's your active char whereas Jason is now considered "Away". Then normally yes, you would have 9 Camp spots and 4 BC spots but since you traded in 1 BC spot for Camp some time ago (I'm not sure when), you currently have 10 Camp Spots and 3 BC spots. :) RP Yeah, sorry I abandoned you today. I saw your ongoing RP with Ari. Wanna work with that? We haven't RPed in a while, I've been busy, and was trying to RP with THeo more, but sorta forgot about Max. SORRY! Anyways, you were sorta like my intro to the whole wiki and the first guy I RPed with, and now Max and Diana have like a potential conflict that could build I good plot arc. Eventually I may have Max like go rogue or something. I don't know, but he could be developed interestingly I feel like, and thier relationship could get complicated in a realistic and interesting way quickly. So... what do you say? Hey We haven't spoken in ages Dx So what's going on? Do you wanna rp Nove and Jack again? We can do any kind of plot you want :) hey hey there I'm here to tell you that the new helper test is out and it is requirement for the old helpers to take it (nothing personal this is just work stuff) please get it from me on chat when you can 08:19, May 18, 2015 (UTC) RP? you wanna rp jack and nove again? you got any plots for them? Reply: Great :) I have no plot either xD Just post somewhere and link me and i'll reply asap Re: It's fine :) I posted sowwy Omg I'm so sorry xax!!!! Pc was messed up and really slow, so couldn't respond. This is a lil delayed now but I'm guessing what XD again, so srry Boo! Hey, do you wanna come on chat? I've commented on LoL and I dunno if you want to do some other RP too :D Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 17:18, May 24, 2015 (UTC) RP: I posted :) RP: I posted :) PMs I think it has to do with when my computer restarted. The guy is coming, remember? LEt's just wait to talk till then. This talk page communication is already annoying. I hate talk pages. (insert hearts and butterfies and unicorns here) RP: I posted :D Yes I am gettting your pms. but, ya know, multitasking. YOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! RP???????????? (Max and Diana) So, uh, are Max and Diana still a thing? Even though we haven't rped them in forever? I would like to revisit that. We had a real plot going. We are doing a bunch of fluff rps, but I liked it when we had a plot going, and I thought they were really good together (as a couple, and as rp chars). I wanna get that going again, before I go away to camp if possible. If you rped her with someone else, we can work that into the plot if ya want. Anyways, let me know. Come on chat. Come on chat. RP: It's your post js xD Max and Diana Yeah, Max and Diana are still a thing. We can rp them at some point maybe when laser tag rave or my quest with Theo is over. Why? You wanna do it sooner? RP: Posted ~Gruff 'Ello Heey, glad to inform you that I'm back! We can continue on our roleplay! LukeHeartfillia (talk) 17:26, July 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm here so come if you can :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 19:12, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Official Wiki Helper It has been a month since you have made a "helpful" edit as an Official Wiki Helper. If you plan on continuing to be an "Official Wiki Helper", you'd need to maintain the ability to make at least some "helpful" edits each month. For not meeting the requirement of making some edits, unfortunately, your rights/status as an Official Wiki Helper has been removed. If in the future, when you are active again and you wish to become a helper again, you'd need to re-take the claiming test. RE Sorry i was watching netflix which is why i wasnt answering urs or anyones PMs. Anyways ill probably keep watching netflix and wont really pay attention to any chats. Im really only on chat so lopez can tell me when she post and i can post back Can you please help me with my word bubble --Dporter2001 (talk) 01:15, July 8, 2015 (UTC)dporter2001 Sorry, my internet went down, I can now go on chat --Dporter2001 (talk) 05:03, July 8, 2015 (UTC)dporter2001 RE Hi Xax! Nice to see you again! I can't do anything yet because I asked for my characters to be deleted when I left and I need them to be restored but I'll message you when they become available again! :-) Re I have a lot of free time on my hands now so I thought why not? So yeah, this is me back, at least for now! Apologies I'm sorry that I haven't been active in the last 3 days but I'm back and I posted :) Back In Action Hi Xax, my characters are restored and I can rp again! (I will be on and off though because I'm a bit busy) Chat If you remember our last discussion on chat, then imma just let you know I'm done (as in I did it XD.) No I am not refering to rj's >.> RE:RP I've commented on Jake's page now :-) hi Hey, Sylvia was only joking about being jealous. I don't know if you read her late comment, but she said so. Monsters suck! (talk) 03:34, July 15, 2015 (UTC) RP Sorry for not answering before. I think it's a great idea to make a forum for their RP. Sonofcirce9 (talk) 17:46, July 19, 2015 (UTC) RP If you want, you can do it. I really don't care. Sonofcirce9 (talk) 18:05, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Word Bubbles? Hey Xax, what template do you use for your charries? All mine suck and I think it is because of the SUPER generic template. Thanks, really appreciate it. ummm... do you still the test? So Sorry Hey Xaxy, I'm soo sorry for bailing on you.. I had some business and wasn't able to spend as much time online as I wanted.. If you're still up for the RP, let me know :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 19:21, July 28, 2015 (UTC) RP You feeling a bit better now? Can we rp then? Btw if Nove carries on being distant from Jack and pushing his away Jack will leave :c Hey Im on RP Do you wanna RP sometime? I've only got one character right now, but, he's my favorite.--I am The Eternal One. You cannot ever stop me. (talk) 03:35, August 13, 2015 (UTC) RP: Hey you wanna carry on with the Jack and Nove plot? Why are you ignoring me? >.< If you want we can just drop it Re: RP I'm good whenever, give me a date and time and I'll see what I can do--I am The Eternal One. You cannot ever stop me. (talk) 20:40, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Im back. Im back if you wanna rp sometime. Leave friday for a week's vacation again tho. Without the hearts, ya know? Lt. Counselor of the Apollo Cabin With User:HaileyElizabeth having not made an edit for 25 days and having had her characters archived, she had lost any in character spots she currently has. With the spot of Lt. Counselor of the Apollo cabin left open without any character to succeed in that spot, out of random choice, your character November Stark was chosen. If for whatever reason you wish to give this spot to another user, feel free to do so but kindly leave a message on my talkpage. Lastly, if you have not already done so in the past, please take a look at this blog regarding Heads and Lts. ... If you don't wanna rp Jack and Nove then I'm going to have to break them up sorry Re: It's fine, I'll see you on chat, some characters who use to be in Jack's life have come back and we need to discuss it :) Jack shit Cuz I never catch you on chat and I'm away this weekened I'll try and explain it. Nove and Jack haven't spoken in weeks = Jack feeling like shit and feeling that Nove hates him/going to leave him. Cooper was one of Jack's old lovers who's head over heels for Jack, and Jack use to love him so much, until he left. Jack is super conflicted because he feels Nove hates him but he loves Nove so much that he doesn't want to ruin what they have left, while Coop is coming onto Jack and Jack feels embarassed because he still has feelings for Coop. Re Hi, sorry for the late reply! Yeah, I think that they're friends with benefits (for now at least)! Also, if you want to RP, my new character Andrew Drake is looking lonely. :-) HEY :3 Hey Xax :D You online or nahhh?? RE Just wanted to know and ask if you wanna rp?? XAX :3 Hey xax o/ (I know that wont work but ehh. Anyways just wanted to say hi Re Don't worry Xax, that's competely fine! Ryu and Diana Hey, just wanted to let you know I posted on our forum. if you could post when you gewt the chance that would be awesome, thanks. ~Harle Sun's out, Guns out. 20:12, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey Xax, it's your post again. I'm sorry if I'm being pushy at all. ~Harle Sun's out, Guns out. 22:29, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I posted again. ~Harle Sun's out, Guns out. 19:14, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Your post again Xax. ~Harle Sun's out, Guns out. 16:27, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Posted Xax. ~Harle Sun's out, Guns out. 01:30, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah so... Still haven't seen you on chat :? And Jack did sleep with Cooper, so idk if you want to really have Nove talk to Jack and they try to work it out and Nove forgives him or what... Training I've made the forum. Let battle commence! RP Your post dude Jack and Nove Not sure if you saw my I.M but I posted :/ RP So is our rp over or what? Re: Your post dude Re Hi, Xax. Sorry that I kind of abandoned the thread but college started this week and I'm getting hardly any free time :/ Sorry. RP The template is blank XD James and Robyn Hi Xax o/ I was just wondering if you saw the comment on James' page and if you did sorry for bothering you >.< Rp: Your post :) Rp Hi Xax! I was just wondering where you wanted to go with the rp >.< I'm not sure if you want to go the rated r way or skip the scene to after or if you just want to avoid it all together XD Thanks! Re: Alright, fine with me :) Kyle's Page Finished Kyle's page :D The colors aren't very bright and i know you like them to be but i was kinda going for a color scheme that went with his mother limos http://musics-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Xax%27s_Page_coding Sig test A badge & a Challenge I forgot to give you this: Also, Sylvia is challenging Jake for Lt. of Eros ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 18:33, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that! Disregard what I said about challenging for Lt. Sylvia is challenging for head of Eros instead. ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 22:19, October 17, 2015 (UTC) It's still your post... Hello? Hey, not sure if you got my message or you didn't see my post. I posted a while back, just here to tell you If you don't want to carry on just please message me Labors of Love It's your turn dude XAXXXX WUV U DUDE <3 02:25, November 5, 2015 (UTC) RP Hi Xax! :) I hope you still remember me. If you're free, up for an RP? RP ... it's been your post for ages dude wtf Pms? Hey xax i was wondering if you were getting my pms? im only asking casue im pming you and get no answer then on main i put test and no one answered. Im just not sure if my messages are going through RE yea my chat is acting up cause fate didnt get a message i replied to him also. Anyways i posted on Williams page with a diff charrie of mine. Hope you dont mind :3 RP I am so sorry for keeping you hanging and not being able to reply immediately. I want you to know though that I posted on the Hecate's Cabin already. :)) Re Hi Xax, don't worry about it! College is finishing for Christmas next week so I could be active then. I'll try and keep up an rp with you now if you want! How about a 3 on 3 battle? RP I was just surfing another wiki haha! Right, I pick Killian, William and Caleb from your characters. You can pick 3 of mine now. Challenge http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Finley_vs_Jake_-_Eros_Lt xaxxxxxxxx fun fact xax I enjoyed writing your title cause it makes me feel like a pirate looking for treasure..still I'm here writing to wish you a happy new year!! last year we met and became friends this year lets try and be hmmm good friends? (yeah its 1 am I'm not as punny as clown at 1 am >.<) still happy 2016 may the grand number 6 give you as much as luck as the punny number 5. may it be the year you achieve greatness and may it be the time you find joy :) happy new year xax 27c801ad7425ee87f4aae15c090e89d9_bp.jpg|link=template:2016 awww thanks xax.. stilll did you find the secret in my message? wow oh wow you found it!?!? without help...dude you deserve a prize!! pokes why you leave you promised we'll talk chars *pouts* fine fine I'll forgive you this time but come on chat more pwese? RP request Sure! I'll be glad to roleplay with you. I am quite new here so I haven't had my first roleplay :) As I currently have one character only, I'll be using him. Will you do the honor of making a starter? GyriffinNeon (talk) 09:05, January 12, 2016 (UTC)GyriffinNeon Hello...it's me I was wondering if after all those rps you'd like to meet....to go over, the characters' history...I'd forgotten how it felt before i entered CHB. Sooo after that weird introduction - I'm Steven the weirdo :D Nice to meet you ^^ Steven Winterson (talk) 21:29, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Hello...how are youuuu It's o dificult to reply fast i'm sorry. I hope...that you likeeeeed....The comment i left for you. Did you ever made it out of the chat where nothing ever happens. It's no seeeeecreeet that the both of uuuuus are weird and insane I think we'll be great :D Steven Winterson (talk) 21:39, January 16, 2016 (UTC) NOW WHATCH ME COMMENT NOW WATCH ME WRITE. NOW WATCH ME MESSAGE. NO WATCH ME RE-PLY. NOW WHATCH ME RP. DO THE RP MAAAN> DO THE RP MAAAN i think i'm pretty close to your weirdness level :D Oneeee lasst time Oneeee last time i need to think before commenting there. Baby i don't care if you've got him in you chaaaaars - Oneee laaaaaast time i neeed to be the one you rp with :D I do :D Steven Winterson (talk) 21:54, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Don't say a word when you rp with Steven You brought some words to an rp sooo coooooold, We're out of time while we rp forever! Hold oooooon hold oooon hold oooooon I openly think we are :D Steven Winterson (talk) 22:05, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I took too long but my mother came ;-; Is is it too late now to say i'm sorry. Yeah i kno-oh-oh that i took so long. Is it to late to say i posted now? WE AWESOME :D Sorry >.< I'm soooooo sorry for leaving so suddenly yesterday but my PC overheated and it turned itself off. So i couldn'tr reply .> Now you're Xax the bestie and i'm WInter itself and i'm my own son (idk :D) and i'm right 'cause i'm right :D Btw - posted. You teaser clif hanger dude :D Steven Winterson (talk) 17:59, January 17, 2016 (UTC) No No i'm right bc i'm right and that's because i'm right, right? You don't say? :D Two can play that game :D We'll make this the most interesting rp ever >:3 Btw - posted :3 Steven Winterson (talk) 18:12, January 17, 2016 (UTC) NUUUUU : < Nu i'm right because Steven! Period. And yeah it pretty much seems like that :D :D And don't worry - we're gonna be weord foreverrrrr togetherrrrrr :D :D Posted Steven Winterson (talk) 18:23, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Nononononononono I'm right because Steven AND Jake. Can't beat that :P It sure seems like it. THe tension is big! I can almost feel it here :D Posted~ Steven Winterson (talk) 18:32, January 17, 2016 (UTC) NUNUUNUNUNUNUNU I am RIGHT because Of Steven, Jake, Xax and DrXax. And ALSO the other Steven AND Winter. I'm right because of that so you really cannot beat that. Omg it's breaking :D I'm so excited. The next posts will be sooooo intense Steven Winterson (talk) 18:46, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Mhm :> I'm so right i'm almost left. So there. It became so intense ugh :D i LOVE it :D Steven Winterson (talk) 19:06, January 17, 2016 (UTC) SMAE It'snot THAT gorss. I mean they're only half-siblings + incest is the most common thing with the gods + Eros is the god of Lust so it's normal :D BTw shall i ruin the mood? >:3 :3 I try to! People don't leave me Rp :3 Steven Winterson (talk) 19:29, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Thank you!! Like thank you geez. I can't even make one sentance without 5 people disturbing me. I know i take waay too long but they're a pain >:< Meal with it *glasses* OKay i did it! I was building my thoughts for so long :D i'm sorry - I'm horrible in rp-ing :D But you'll have to deal with it :D :D D: *hugs you* Sure but no. You're like a pro and i'm more like a noob. Ntw are you sure we could post such content on the wiki? :D and btw i ship Javen!!!!!!!! Steven Winterson (talk) 20:17, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Yush Oh gawd the rp became so intense you can cut it with a butter knife! I love it <3 Oh i leave that up to you - you know how to do that better! :D Steven Winterson (talk) 20:35, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :3 Alredya head of you :D :) Oka y i posted. :) :) I have to go to bed. SO...um good night. DOn't let the bed bugs bite/ And i'll see you in around 6 hours - i'll reply ASAP. Owlzz Send me an IM when you reply okay bestie <# (<--- that's a waffle heart) ~~Your bestie Steven Winterson (talk) 20:42, January 18, 2016 (UTC) C: Posted c: Steven Winterson (talk) 07:10, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :( Also - did i do something wrong - I feel weird like i did something wrang to you :( I want to apologise if i did. I'm really horrible sometimes. I'm sorry if i offended you or said or did something w rong. :( Steven Winterson (talk) 07:31, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Your turn on Quest It's been a while since you've posted on Labors of Love. I say it's your turn since Pothos has nothing else to add, Jacob just asked Jake a question, and Tyler wouldn't know the answer. Basically, the 'War of Brothers' Pothos is alluding to is the Civil War and it's taking them to S. Carolina. My emotions are Might...Affectos (talk) 15:16, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Thank gods! I'd hate to hurt my bestie "Believe in yourself and l♥ve me or else I kill you" Flame Princess Category:User Signatures 23:37, March 2, 2016 (UTC) YOOOOO!!!! Xaxxxx!!!!! Yo its been a while! I noticed uyou just commented on someone's char page! Anyways, its been soo long sine we rped! Anyway, if u wanna, lmk and hop on chat and we can PM!!!!! NOOOOOOO! NOOOO!!! Where did you go!?!?!? :( I posted. Come back to chattt!!! Your Post Hey xax. Your post is wierd. As in it has like the brackety thingy and didnt go through. Can u retype it? Thx. hey bb Posted bb 00:21, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Nickname Hey Xax how do you feel about the name Drax "Believe in yourself and don't let anyone bring you down" Flame Princess Category:User Signatures 00:03, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Help Me!!!!!!!!!! Plz :) Hey Xax can you help me with my word bubble plz. "Don't be afraid to take a leap of faith" Flame Princess Category:User Signatures Category:Flame Princess17 20:55, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Yo Yo we need to do another Charlie/Nove rp, stat :))) 02:54, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Charlove First of all, I love their ship name. Second: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/Charlie%2BNove tada!!! 01:26, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Hai :D Are you on :o Or are you just mking a few edits before heading to bed? RE: Awwww ok :c i'll see you tomorrow. Oh also i wanted to ask if you want to join in on a quest with me and lumos? am asking my close and active wiki friends. if you cant thats fine c: OH! i'm also bringing Valerie here to CHB... You know my char from EARP? and with the same model cause oli let me use her. maybe's we can try some things with her and jake? posted ^ c: 02:40, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Helloo Hey! I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm ThatBloodyMuggle, but you can call me Alex. I'm always up for a roleplay :) Did you have any particular characters of yours in mind that you want to use? I thought I'd use Romeo Maunier so I can break him in if that's okay with you, but we could also use Rae Bradbury if that's what you prefer. I think Aria and Romeo sound like a promising duo :). Is there any particular place you'd like to RP at, or would you rather do it on one of their character pages? I'm fine either way. Could you start it on Romeo's page if you don't mind? I'm kind of finishing something up right now outside of this wiki :3 Posted lol 23:45, April 13, 2016 (UTC) hi Hey younot getting my messages? Cause i'v seen you post on an rp multiple times but you never answered my message. ayyy bb Hey so I posted lol. Sorry i haven't been on chat as much I'm in a show rn and can't get on as much so I'm never on when you're here. But don't worry I'm always posting!!! Just assume that I always post lol, cuz tbh I post like right when I get up and right when i go to bed. C: 01:30, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Stevester Soo i came here to tell you that i posted and that i would love it if we restored the rp's previous looks - we used to rp so much and it was so so much fun. And idk i feel like i want to talk to you. So ehh when you post leave me an IM okay? Thanks bestie <3 <3 <3 Steven Winterson (talk) 15:09, May 10, 2016 (UTC) • Steven • you typoed your WB so the message didn't show :( Steven Winterson (talk) 12:34, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Stteven Posted Steven Winterson (talk) 15:36, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey Would you be up for sharing the model for your Poseidon char cause I'm planning a BC char with the exact same model You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Amaze-bae omg check out my new sig. Isn't it amaze-bæ? Tony Quick question. Im undating the counsellor/ly list and remember tony being hephaestus' either lt/counsellor. Is that correct? ;-; You typoed your WB for jake ;-; Hai Have you consider rping with me? :3 ' Re: I only have Dae-Won/Park, XD Re: I don't want to say I am or not, might jinx it. I'm going to try though :') H eadline text H eadli--User:TimeLord15/Sig 05:21, May 21, 2016 (UTC) H eadline text H eadline text Link titlene text re Yessss just comment on any of my chars Re: Let us start another and get on chat !! Xaxalicious, I'm sorryyy Xaxalicious, I was busy with a claim...I need chur love senpai"You humans are such sad and weak, foolish creatures." - Lust (talk) 02:51, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Sorry Yes, okay Senpai."You humans are such sad and weak, foolish creatures." - Lust (talk) 04:57, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Huh? XD Nove is hottttt So are we gonna have a three way there or? XD XD XD XD XD Doneee Posted bae yah More drama xD xD XD Bae <3 Xaxy-bae ;-; when you reply - PLEASE use more words. Otherwise i don't know how to reply and progress with the story ;-; I love you bae ;-; reply to my IMs ;-; ( ik i'm annoying af) Yuppery Posted. Was thinking maybe the threeway may take place further in time. When steven stops being disgusted and angry at Nove. And he doesn't know his name yet either so. Yay-bae <3 yay POsted, bae. I sense drama XD Hais Posted. XD There is drama ;D idk how to continue tho Can you? It's okay to stop being mean to Steven. His the closest character i have to my personality and i felt like Jake was bullying me and not Steven. Thx Hey Would you be up for joining a quest I'm planning You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Re So basically it is a quest for my Tartarus char giving by her father to bring down 3 Titans before they bring back Kronos. So far I have Steven, Nin and summer on it already. You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Re One last thing what char would you want to use and what would be a good gift for that said char You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Re I think Aria would be pretty cool on this quest and you can if you want. Oh and do you mind if you get on chat so I can give you the link to the doc You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. :-; nu nu u didn't got me right ;-; i meant to say that yes i''m attached to steven but i don't take the rp personaly but i said it because the rp is kinda moving slowly rn. And i know jake's not bullying me or steven or anyhtin g it's j'u'st h'o'w 'it feels'. I dont want to stop the rp either. I was just saying . I'm so sorry ;-; Posted I moved the rp to a new comment cause i was getting tired of always scrolling down. Love you bae. Bebe bae your turn to post. I moved it t o a new comment Hi Hey Xax! How have you been doing? Just wondering if you wanna RP sometime? We can continue William and Lewis or do another RP altogether, if you like. By the way, I'm really sorry for not posting on our last RPs. Life got really busy and sadly, I had to go inactive for a while. Anyway, that's pretty much all I wanted to say. Hope you're doing fine. Missed ya, bud. Ah dude You technically never posted on North so could you please fix up your post You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Dude If you haven't noticed it happened again You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Eek!! First off: I am soooooo sorry that I have been inactive for the past few months, I was in a musical then finals and general life stuff and I just had no time for the Internet really at all. But now I'm back!!! And we still have a (active?) rp!!! I know by now you've probably moved above on from Charlie (hopefully not) and if you have that's fine, just let me know!! But if you haven't I'd love to restart it again cuz tbh they're pretty cute together!!! Ok yea, message me back when ya get this!! <<<333 18:03, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Yay!! Wanna start a new rp or just continue the old one? 03:01, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: I'd love it if we continue Lewis and William cause I'd really like to see where the RP's going to lead them. Haha. Should we just pretend that their sleepover ended well and start up another RP somewhere else or should we continue the sleepover altogether? Anyway, I still haven't seen you in chat. :(( Hope I do soon! RP Xax, your post is a red link, I can't see what William did next. Huhuhuhuhu. :(( Posted I posted on the old rp :)))) 02:41, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Posted It's your post on the Willis RP! :)) WILLIS Posteeeeeeeeed! The RP is starting to get really nice and interesting, I'm in love with it HAHA! Hope we catch each other on chat soon so we can talk. I miss ya already. :)) Posted Hi! I posted on the Willis RP on Lewis' page. I figured we could just continue it from there (but I did start a new thread). Sorry it took a while. Hope you're having a great day. :) Posted Hi, Xax! I finally posted. I'm really sorry it took a while. My hands got a bit full with dept. edits and some life stuff I had to take care of. I'm really really sorry! :(( posted Posted lol :))) 21:26, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Hai x3 So, i'v been thinking this for a while and have been kinda scared to ask but, now i'm tired of the awkwardnees that seems to be between us. So yea, is there something up? Whenever your on i feel as if your ignoring me and lowkey feel like you would rather talk with Time rather than with me. Tbh i don't care about you liking to talk with time, it's that fact the you kinda ignore me when were all on that bothers me >.< I miss the days of us constantly rping and doing quest/collabing together xp Anyhow you should IM me when you get the chance. RE Tbh i only stopped talking because you and time would start and sorat leave me out xD It doesn't matter whos leaving who out though, i simply wanna get rid of the awkwardness and distances that has seem to grow between us. RE Yea i believe we are fine x3 maybe an rp? and a collab? ;-; Likebaee can youpost soon ;-; Hai :3 Hai hai xax :3 was just wondering if we were gonna plan our collab and do our rp anytime soon? OH nice <3 Yoooow how did it go <3 Also posted :3 Catching Up Dude, I am so sorry. Life caught up with me and kept me on my toes. I've worked on a 2D game, card game, and even got to go to the Game Developer's Conference. I also have a personal website and portfolio of art as well. My emotions are Might...Affectos (talk) 13:44, August 1, 2016 (UTC) He sat there blinking as he sat there blinking? xD your post doesn't make sense to me XD ALso what did you do on your vacation :3 ;-; Accidently put the reply as a new coment - sorry ;-; Hey If you're up for being in the last fight rp with my Poseidon char, please post on this. Any char is fine You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Squirtle's last fight That was pretty close. Got the title idea from a rp with Steven You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Just wondering Remember that quest I was planning for my Tartarus char cause it is almost done and I'm just wondering if you still want to be apart of it You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Re Yeah it is actually done, just waiting for the massive rp to finish so I remember to actually keep it going and Aria is still fine You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Re https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wOq1pXjWqKOrdCzQjbOsFxucmHVtKh1Wkpsuq13rU9g You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Arias. Arias everywhere Hey Legit Doctore! Long time no see! :o I saw your message on Jamestown's talk page, and there's only one other Aria. I think we have the only two Arias active on this wiki, actually. If both my Aria and your Aria go on the quest, that would get pretty confusing, but I think it'd be fun to roleplay everyone's confusion over their names xD Also, we can identify them by their last names, like this: '''Darkclock: NO I am NOT Sailor Moon STOP CALLING ME THAT Shen: Blasting off agAINNNNNNN *floats away* 15:13, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Hellooo Hi Xax, It's been firever and a day since I've been on here (sorry about that) so I wondered if you wanted to RP or train or even start a quest? I don't know, really XD Re: A quest sounds fun! And it's something we've not tried before! We just need a third person... Re Sorry, was sleeping! I can go on chat now. (That is, if it's daytime where you are) Yeyeyeye ^^^^^^ Re:Willis Hi! I'm really really sorry for not replying on our RP! As much as I wanted to go here, I was too busy with college to do so. I've recently wrapped up my freshman year though and I got good grades, so hopefully I'll be able to come back here regularly and continue our RP (that I really love, too) soon. Again, I'm sorry. Hope you're having a great day/night. P.S. I still have to do something for enrollment so unfortunately I can't instantly reply. I'll try later though, or tomorrow. Hope it's okay. Are you online now? 18:40, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Yep! Just hit me up whe you're free! Going Offline Hi Xax, I work at the weekends so I won't be able to talk until Monday. Willis Hi! I finally managed to reply. I'm excited about the things to come. Pun intended. ;) Sorry it took so long! Quest I'm still fully on board for this quest! I just figured that since you didn't message again, you didn't want to be onboard. But getting on chat is a little too hard (what with our time zone difference) so I think we might need to make a page for us all to edit. Like a roleplay but all OOC. I'm on now ^^^^^ I am sorry Xax. I'm very very very sorry for not responding to your messages. I was cooking in the kitchen while my chat was open. I replied as soon as i saw your pm. I'm not gonna tell you to not be mad at me. I'm just saying why i didn't respond. You know i'd never ignore you on purpose! You're one of the closest people in the wiki i have...ANyways that was what i wanted to say. ~Steven Let's Go I think it's ready for submission! You can add a time limit if you want but I don't want to put pressure on.